Love for a Day
by GallifreyanSun
Summary: Grace/Eight. Oneshot. Quite sweet. The Doctor can't fall in love because it hurts, Grace won't fall in love, because she is always needed elsewhere. When the Doctor visits Grace, they both decide to love each other, but only for a day.


**AN: **It's been a while since my last story hasn't it? I'm totally addicted to Doctor Who! I've been watching series one till four now, for the third time I think. I want to see them all before the new series in March.. [Am I right? March?] I saw the 1996 TV movie again too, and I'm totally in love with Paul mcGann as the Doctor! He's just the perfect Doctor to me! Caring, sweet, funny, a bit clueless. And gorgious of course! ;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters..!

* * *

Doctor Grace Holloway was never the settling down type of person. She loved her job, and she was pretty damn good at it. She couldn't disappoint all those people who where counting on her. So she ruled out herself and cared for the other. She had always lived her life like that, before and after the Doctor.

It became a habit phrasing time as before and after the Doctor. Apparently it was a side-effect of friendship with the Doctor. And she didn't mind. Her life was like she wanted. Next to having a new job, she had a couple of boyfriends. All of which never worked out in the end. And she didn't mind. She liked to lead her own life, with no one constantly by her side. It would make her nervous, all the hustle and bustle. She liked her life very much.

She never actually missed the Doctor. But he always came back for her. And when he was there it was fantastic.

The first time he asked her again.

"Come with me," he said. "I can't," she said back, and with that everything was said. She really couldn't come with him, there where people in the world who needed her more then him. He would find someone. Someone better, more wonderful then her, to travel with. And he did. But he always came back for her. One time he even traced her down to Uganda, where she was doing charity work for a year.

"I should have brought different shoes," he said. "And a hat. God, that sun is burning."

"Ehm, Doctor, you do know we're right on top of the equator, right?"

"Ah, the equator! What in Zeus' name are you doing here?"

And then they would laugh, have fun, walk, talk, and part again.

---

One time the Doctor came. To her house in San Francisco. It was the 24th of January 2007. It was quite chilly, as far as it goes for chilly in San Francisco. Grace had just gotten out of bed, providing it was a weekend, and walked to the door for the newspaper. All of a sudden the heard a familiar noise. It was the noise of a TARDIS landing. She wasn't quite awake when she opened the door, and right in front of her the TARDIS appeared out of thin air. Her heart jumped a little when she heard stumbling inside it. The Doctor, looking as young and joyous as ever, opened the door a smiled broadly.

"I landed correctly this time!" He said in an over-excited voice. As if he never did.

"Well, not really, Doctor," Oh she was so happy to say his name. "You landed right on top of my newspaper."

"Oh. Well, what day is it?"

"Ehm. 24th of January, 2007."

"2007 already? God, time flies!" He said with a vague gesture with his hand. "Then you're 37 now, aren't you? You look younger then when I first met you."

"I don't, but thanks. I try."

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Oh, right. Come in, please. I've just made some coffee."

"Coffee? I prefer tea, if you don't mind. I can make it myself," he said with a smile that made Grace feel like a little imprinted schoolgirl. He hadn't aged a bit.

And then he walked in with his fancy clothes, jumped up the stairs to her kitchen, and made himself some tea. Completely like the Doctor would do it. Her Doctor. He was still wearing Brian's shoes. Now they were old and dusty and worn with age. The sole was even coming off at one place.

Grace laughed and the Doctor turned around.

"What is it?" he said in earnest.

"Those shoes," Grace giggled. "You got them from me in 1999."

"And?"

"You're still wearing them!" then she bursted into laughter.

"Well, they fit perfectly," he said seriously.

And then Grace said: "I missed you." And realized it was true. In all the haste and craziness of her life she had missed her Doctor.

They looked into each others eyes, Grace standing downstairs, while the Doctor was upstairs. They locked gazes until the water started to cook, and the Doctor broke the moment.

"I should get dressed," Grace said softly and turned around.

---

"Don't they have glue on Gallifrey?" Grace asked while putting on her own shoes. She looked at the Doctor, who made her an entire breakfast, instead of just a cup of tea, whom was sitting at the other side of the table.

"I haven't been to Gallifrey in years," he said dreamily, sipping from his tea.

"Oh. Well, couldn't you just pass by a shop on earth? I mean, look at the state of those shoes. We should get you some new ones."

"New ones?" the Doctor said shocked, staring at her in earnest and putting his cup of tea down slowly. "There can be no other ones. These are perfect. I praise Brian for buying them! How can you even mention new shoes? They look good on me, don't they?"

Grace, who was a little surprised by the Doctor's reaction, but on second hand not at all, said: "They actually do. But they need to get fixed. Why don't we go into town and bring them to the shoe repairman? And we can go and have a cup of coffee..."

"Tea."

"…tea, while we wait. Sounds like a good plan?"

"Very much. But first eat your breakfast."

---

So she did. And they went to town, just after noon. Though it was a chilly day, a watery sun was shining. The mists of San Francisco hung low. They boarded the cable railway, not because Grace didn't want to drive, but because the Doctor preferred public transport. There were not many people on the railway. Partly because it was a chilly day, and partly because it was a weekend. So the Doctor and Grace sat there and enjoyed the quiet. Sitting together in a cafe drinking tea. The Doctor with no shoes on, Grace with a smile on her face. And soon the day passed and the evening had come. Days with the Doctor were always shorter then Grace wanted them to be.

---

And in the evening the mists had cleared for a beautiful cold starry night. When they had picked up the Doctor's shoes, which looked as good as new, the Doctor said: "Come on, Grace, I've got a surprise for you. We should first go to your home, and you should dress warm. And take a blanket!"

So they went back to Grace's home. The Doctor had disappeared into the TARDIS. And Grace did what the Doctor said. Then she got into the TARDIS as well.

"Wow, Doctor, you've redecorated!" she said while looking around. "It's so different. So much more spacey, allieny! I love it!"

"Thank you. It took me a while to get used to. But I think it's nice too."

"That's good," Grace said smiling and suddenly the Doctor kissed her. There was a moment of silence and then he rattled on. Just like he always did.

"Did you get everything? Good! A blanket as well? Oh you're wonderful! So come on, what are we waiting for? Nothing in particular I presume? Let's go!" And he ran and hustled to start the TARDIS.

And Grace was transported in the Doctor's beloved TARDIS. When Grace opened the doors she saw the familiar sight of John mcLaren park. She used to come there every week, at least. There used to be open air theatre and opera.

The Doctor knew how much she enjoyed the opera.

Next to a familiar sight, a familiar sound was there as well.

"But that is.." Grace sighed.

"Madam Butterfly. I knew they were performing it, so I thought, this would be a perfect ending to a perfect day." And he grabbed her hand and took her closer to the scene. It apparently was a modern adaptation, with different costumes then Grace was used to, but music was still the same. And she loved it. Every minute, lying on the grass, next to the Doctor, on her way too small blanket. They looked to the stars and the Doctor told her about adventures and times long past. She loved it. And she loved him.

"Doctor, I'm glad you're here," Grace said silently. The sweet sound of singing was on the background. Grace felt a shiver and pulled her jacket tighter. He smiled at her.

"Doctor Grace Holloway!" He said, as if her name was the world to him. And then he pulled her into a hug. "The greatest doctor in the world. You found your way to cheat death. You heal peoples hearts.

I once wanted to heal peoples hearts. That's why I chose this name, the Doctor. I wanted to heal. But too late I discovered it was not so easy as I thought it would be. But you did it, doctor Grace Holloway, you heal them every day."

Grace pulled way and looked into his eyes, full of sorrow, of wisdom, of love.

"Sometimes, when you're away, I need a doctor. And here you are, my Doctor. You heal me. I might be hard to believe but you healed my heart. You made me believe again, that love really exists."

And then there was a silence. Grace did not see a small tear dripping from the Doctor's eye.

"I can not fall in love, Grace. That is my curse. I can live forever, but alone. Always alone. Because humans, they grow old, wither and die. And I must stand there and watch it happen. Everytime, over and over again. And erverytime a piece of me dies with them. All those wonderful people… "

A tear rolled down his cheek as he looked into her eye.

"I do, I want to love you. So very very much, but I cannot do that to myself, neither to y…"

Before he could finish his sentence Grace's sweet, soft lips were on his. A tender, light kiss she gave to him. And a soft, almost sad smile.

"You forget, my Doctor, that I am a doctor too. For me there is no time to love. I have no intention for a love for a lifetime. I do not have the time for that, nor the ability. Why waste all my love on one person, in stead of helping millions?"

She lay her hand on his cheek.

"You must just promise me, you will love me for today."

And the Doctor kissed her. He closed his eyes and enjoyed every moment of the uncommitted love. He soon deepened the kiss, loving her with all his tenderness, and emotion he never dared to out before.

"I will love you for a day. I promise."

---

As the final act was done, most of the people who were watching the opera went back home. Packing there food and blackest, walking to their cars. But the Doctor and Grace stayed for a little, watching the bright stars, listening to the street sounds and to each other whispering words of love in each others ear.

"Maybe we must go," the Doctor said after he saw Grace yawning. "You are tired."

"I am," she said. The Doctor helped her on her feet and as soon as she stood he began to peck her neck. Grace giggled.

"Stop it!" she said playfully. And he did. He looked into her eyes.

"I should get you home," he said and turned around to walk to the TARDIS. Grace stopped him with a touch on his hand.

"Doctor," she said. "Doctor, please, stay with me tonight. Love me for tonight?"

He turned around, smiled broadly and said: "I thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

Reviews are still love! 3


End file.
